Siren's Voice
by NoTearsFalling
Summary: There's a one to million chance that a son of Poseidon would be born with the Siren's Curse. Of course, Percy Jackson has always been one to defeat the odds. (Poem-might continue if people like it)


**A/N Um, ya… just read the poem and then the author's note at the bottom…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

 _Many people fear me, fear me for my eyes,_

 _But few people see the power hidden in my lies._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _Eyes to hold you captive tossing like the sea._

 _Eyes to make you blind to the truth known as me._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _I tell you not my secrets. (For then what would I gain?)_

 _For if you knew my secrets you would be my bane._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _Paranoid, you say. But self-preservation, says I._

 _For what good would it do me if I were to die?_

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _You talk about my smile. You say that it holds charm._

 _And yet you seem to forget that I can cause great harm._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _You see what I want you to see. You forget the ruin I can cause._

 _Because I have made you forget that not every monster has claws._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _Tartarus, you whisper, has he really forgotten?_

 _But no one can forget something quite that rotten._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _Oh, but I've turned nasty, and oh, have I turned sour._

 _And like you the monsters forget that until I make them cower._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _But with honey-filled words and a grin upon my face,_

 _I can make you forget that I'm anything but grace._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _I can control poison, and I can control blood._

 _I can make hurricanes and cause water to flood._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _But never have I told you of this secret power of mine,_

 _But avoiding the Sirens' songs should have been a sign._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _And though I didn't notice when a piece of wax fell from my ear,_

 _I have to say that the consequences were anything but severe._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _And so I heard the sirens' voices and resisted on my own._

 _(Oh, Annabeth, you were there. You really should have known.)_

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _My sisters told me that I was just like them. I am but a curse._

 _(And if you think that's bad, trust me, it gets worse.)_

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _Poseidon has many daughters, but they are cursed to stay on land._

 _And now all they can do is mourn for the water that's blocked by sand._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _And you may call me stupid. You may call me blind._

 _But I saw what you didn't when you were blocked by your own mind._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _And you think that you know me. You think that you know all that I can do._

 _But if only you knew all the secrets and powers I'm hiding from you._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _You talk about my smile, and you whisper about my eyes._

 _But those were just ploys to distract you from my lies._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _My real power is in my words and in my song._

 _My real power is in my voice, and this magic is quite strong._

 ** _-/-/-_**

 _And so please give me your will. (It's not like you have a choice.)_

 _And so please listen closely, and fall captive to my siren voice._

* * *

 **A/N I know, you're probably wondering what that was. Well, I've read alot of stories were Percy can control blood. (It makes sense like the poison.) However, I was wondering if maybe Percy had different powers like an alluring voice like a siren. Now, this is where my reasoning gets way off course. In Greek mythology sirens are daughters of Achelous and Terpsichore. I was thinking, 'I wonder what why Poseidon hasn't had very many daughters. Well, what if he has, but they were born cursed to stay on an island as sirens because of their beautiful voices like the sea? And what if the male children of Poseidon were never sent to that island because they didn't have the voice?' Of course, I even got more off track then that thinking, 'Well, what if Percy was one of the few rare cases that had the siren voice, but no one knew but him and his sisters?'**

 **Ya, I know it sounds weird. Oh well. If for some reason your guys liked my weird reasoning I might continue this and make a story out of it, but for now I'm going to mark it complete because I have no ideas, and I have other stories that I'm working on. (If you want me to continue it, ideas help. Thank you.)**

 **Bye my tear droplets.**

 _ **~NoTearsFalling**_


End file.
